


Rhythm of Love

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dancer Jared, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Possessive Behavior, Protective Chad, Romance, Shy Jared Padalecki, Tease Jared, Wise Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared Padalecki has been Jensen Ackles kitty from the moment he laid eyes on him dancing now Jensen needs to convince Jared he wants more than Jared being his private dancer.Jensen just never expected Chad of all people to play an important part.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Chad Michael Murray, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the J2 reverse big bang where I go to work with the wonderful tx-devilorangel whose art inspired this story.  
> You can see their art [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685691) and [ here](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d62.html)

Jeffrey Dean Morgan looked up when someone knocked on his office door, raising an eyebrow because he wasn't expecting anyone and Chad didn't have a habit of knocking when he wanted to have a little fun. "Come in."

To Jeff's surprise, Chad opened the door and stuck his head in a smile that appeared on the blond's face when he saw his boss and lover, "Hey you're not busy that is good. I have someone here to meet you." Looking over his shoulder he called, "Come on Jared."

The young man who Chad pulled into the office behind him was what Jeff could only think of as a pretty twink who would have all the men and women drooling. Shagging hair that hung into sunflower eyes and long legs that would be perfect for dancers.

"So Chad who is your friend?" Jeff asked he knew that there was a reason Chad was here.

"This is my friend Jared and he is looking for a job." Chad was practically bouncing in his spot.

Leaning back in his chair Jeff studied the nervous-looking young man, "Really? And does your friend know what kind of club this is?"

"I do." The soft Texas drawl came from the young man and Jeff knew that he would have the men and women begging for private dances from him.

"And you still want to work here?" Jeff asked.

A soft sigh escaped Jared's pink lips. "My family disowned me when I came out to them as gay, I lost the finical support they were giving me and despite having student loans I still need a job to make it. Chad told me about this place and his job and I am willing to take any job even a janitor." There was a hint of pleading in Jared's voice.

Jeff's heart went out to the boy, he had experienced being disowned by his family, it had taken a lot of work but he has gone from nothing to owning one of the top clubs in the city. "I think we can do something a bit better than a janitor job, not that there is anything wrong with that kind of work but I think someone with your looks belongs on the stage." Jeff grinned at the shocked look in those sunflower eyes, "How are your dancing skills?"

Jared paled while Chad crackled with glee.

"Don't worry kid we can help you out with that," Jeff promised.

_Three Years Later_

Straighten up his black cat ears one last time and making sure that his cuffs were in place Jared Padalecki admired himself in the mirror a grin appeared on his face, "Perfect." Never did he think that when he came with Chad to look for a job three years ago that he would end up loving what he was doing and kept up his dancing even if it was only from Friday to Sunday. He had his other job as an animal vet, he loved working with animals but he also found a sense of freedom when he got on the stage.

"If you're done admired your ass in the mirror, which looks perfect like always, the boss wants to see you." Chad Michael Murray, Jared's best friend and pain in the ass commented from where he was leaning against the door watching Jared get ready for his evening.

Shrugging Jared smiled at his friend, "We both know that I need to look my best for tonight after all he scheduled me for all night."

Rolling his eyes while shaking his head Chad knew that his friend would be safe, hell out of all of them he was the safest no one touched Jared if they wanted to leave this place with all of their limbs attached or with their lives.

"Dude when are you just going to put the man out of his misery and let him make him your sugar daddy and be waited on hand and foot for the rest of your lives?" Chad asked.

A teasing smile appeared on Jared's face, "Maybe I like my job?" And that was the truth, Jared never expected to be a dancer at a strip club but he made amazing money, it was clear that he was hands-off and he got some of the best clients, okay client.

"Dude, there is no denying you are good at what you do but if you took Ackles up on his offer to be his it would be the same thing you do every week only you would be living in the land of luxury." Chad studied his friend, "What is the real reason you haven't accepted Ackles's offer?" He knew Jared and there was something he wasn't telling him.

A sigh escaped Jared's lips, Chad played the role of a blond bimbo with only one thing on his mind but that was just an act, "I'm afraid. Afraid that Jensen is only interested in this me. Jared the dancer who performs for him and not the real me." Looking at the mirror Jared frowned at the man that was reflected back at him. "I love this life and I will never regret taking this job or meeting Jensen but what if he only wants this me and not the goofy dog-loving Jared?"

"Then he is the stupidest human alive. Dancer Jared who is sex on legs and sweet goofy Jared who melts at the sight of dogs and cuddles them is the same man. Given him a chance to decided for himself. Let him get to meet the other Jared behind the mask." It wasn't often that Chad gave wise advice but when he did Jared learned to listen to him.

"You just might be right." Jared agreed.

Chad preened, "Of course I am. This is why people should listen to me more."

Jared could only shake his the last thing he wanted to do was add to Chad's ego.

* * *

Jensen Ackles walked into the club as if he owned it and in a way, he did give that he ruled the city and everything and everyone belonged to him.

Jeffrey Dean Morgana, owner of the Kitty Cat club rushed over to greet Jensen, it was never a wise thing to make the man wait. "Jensen, good to see you again." It was the usual greeting Jeff gave Jensen every time the man appeared when Jared was working.

"It's good to see you as well Jeff, you know that I never miss one of my kitty's performance," Jensen recalled the moment he first laid eyes on his kitty.

There was no denying that Jensen could have any man or woman that he wanted in his bed or anywhere that he wanted and he did but that had been before.

But that was one year ago before Jared, he never expected the sweet man to catch his eye, he was so different from the type of person he usually went for but the moment he saw Jared on the stage dancing Pour Some Sugar on Me he couldn't take the man moving across the stage as if he owned it.

_Sipping the smooth whiskey green eyes gazed around the room looking for the one that he would allow to entertain him for the night, so far no one had caught his eye long enough._

_"No luck." Christian Kane his best friend, as well as bodyguard, asked, very few knew Jensen as well as Chris did._

_"Nope which is a shame." Rarely did Jensen go home alone and that was usually his choice and tonight wasn't one of those nights._

_Jensen's gaze was drawn to the stage as Katie Cassidy appeared, "Alright ladies and gentlemen here he is our rising star our Kitty of the Kit-Cat Club."_

_The opening sounds of Pour Some Sugar on Me filled the air and Jensen found his attention focused on the stage._

**Step inside  
Walk this way  
You and me babe  
Hey hey**

_The man who appeared on the stage had walked out of Jensen's fantasies. The man was dressed in a male version of Catwoman's suit from Batman Returns. Long legs that were perfect to wrap around his waist as he buried himself deep into him were encased in leather pants that hid nothing._

_Turning the man perfect ass came into view and Jensen found himself licking his lips as he watched the black tail attached to the suit that rests just above that perfect behind._

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (your man)**

_Jensen's whole world focused on the man who was moving in time with the beat of the music, nothing else existed at that moment but him._

_The body arched and moved in ways that had Jensen dying to know if he moved like that in bed. Licking his lips he realized that he had to find out for himself and soon._

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah**

_Chris knew that look in Jensen's eyes so he wasn't surprised when the man ordered, "Find out who he is. I want to book him for the night, he is to be my private dancer."_

_Chris recognized the pure hunger in his friend's eyes and there was no way that he would be denied. "Will do boss."_

_Knowing that he could trust Chris Jensen focused his sole attention on the man dancing, 'Yes he will be mine.'_

**Now c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**

_Jared felt sexy and confident as he put on a show, there had been one time that he would have been terrified to feel so many eyes on him but that had slowly changed since he started working here. He felt comfortable in his skin, he no longer had to hide who he was._

**Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough**

_Dipping backwards Jared gave a teasing wink and his eyes caught a pair of emerald green eyes that burned with lust. It wasn't the first time that someone looked at him like that but this was different and it made Jared shiver with want and desire._

**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah**

**Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up)  
Loosen up**

_Jeff wanted to say he was surprised when Chris escorted him to Jensen's table that the other man had his eyes on Jared but he wasn't. "I see our kitty has caught your eyes." Jeff teased._

_"Who is he?" Jensen demanded._

_"That is Jared my newest dancer and he is quite popular." Jeff couldn't help but tease._

_"I want him. I want him booked for me for the rest of the night, he is to be my private dancer." Jensen declared._

_"I will make it happen." Jeff knew that even their friendship wouldn't keep him safe from Jensen's wrath._

_Satisfied Jensen turned back to watch the rest of his kitty cat's performance._

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more**

_A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy built up in him when he saw all the other interested looks a deep growl rumbled up within Jensen's chest. The man performing on the stage was his and his alone. He would make sure that everyone understood that._

**Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**

_It wasn't uncommon for Jared to be requested for the night to be someone's private dancer. At first, Jared had been nervous and afraid until Chad told him that Jeff had a hands-off policy and if a dancer told the client no and they didn't respect that they were kicked out and never allowed back. But something told Jared that this was something very different and it all had to do with those burning green eyes._

_Doing his best to keep his heartbeat under control and not to show that he was nervous Jared entered the room to the delightful sight of the man in a sinful grey suit that was tailored to fit his body perfectly, the way he had his legs spread showed off his thighs that had Jared wanting to ride them._

_"Nice to meet you kitty, I'm Jensen and your mine for tonight." Jensen purred out._

_Jared couldn't help but think the man meant he is his for more than just tonight and he found he might not mind that so much. "Well, I'll make sure that you don't leave with any regrets."_

_The sinful smile Jensen sent Jared should be illegal as he made himself comfortable, "I'm sure you won't darling."_

_The opening of Poison by Alice Copper began and Jared focused on giving Jensen a show he will never forget._

Jensen was pulled out of his memories by Jeff's voice, "Once Jared has performed his set he will be sent to your private room and I have made sure that like always he is booked for you and you alone."

"Good." Though a part of Jensen wished that he could convince Jared to let their relationship evolve beyond just this, oh Jensen loved watching Jared dance for him and the way his body moved filled him with fantasies but he wanted more. For the first time in his life, Jensen Ackles wanted a real relationship with someone, he wanted to build a life with Jared. Within one month of meeting Jared Jensen stopped his flings, he stopped his one night stands. No one he tried to take to his bed could take his mind off of Jared succeeded he wanted Jared and only Jared.

Making his way towards his private booth Jensen wasn't sure how he could convince Jared that he wanted all of him, not just the man he sees here. Jensen, who always had a plan on getting what he wants was adrift when it came to Jared.

* * *

All through his set, Jared couldn't get Chad's words out of his head and it didn't help that he could feel Jensen's eyes on him like he always did but this time they felt different. He couldn't help but wonder if Chad was right that Jensen saw him as more than just his personal dancer.

_'Maybe it is time that we talk. To see if there is a future for us beyond this life.'_ In the middle of a seductive back, bend caught Jensen's eyes and made the decision that tonight they would talk.

Jensen didn't miss the look of a decision in Jared's sunflower eyes and he felt a surge of hope that maybe just maybe Jared was finally willing to see that Jensen wanted a relationship with him. _'Tonight we talk and I get my answer.'_ Jensen decided.

Both men hoped that tonight they wouldn't end up heartbroken.

Standing next to Jeff Chad leaned into his lover's side, "I think after tonight Jared and Jensen's relationship is going to change, I can only hope for the better. Those two are extremely stubborn," Chad shot the older man a look, "Almost as stubborn as you."

A chuckle escaped Jeff, "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

A purely mischievous look appeared in Chad's eyes, "Nope! I mean the fact that it took me laying naked on your desk for you to get the idea I wanted you is something I will never let you live down."

Pure hunger appeared in Jeff's eyes as he recalled fondly the day he walked into his office to find Chad laid out on his desk his glorious body bare for him to lust over. "Mmm, we should do that again. I have never looked at my desk the same since."

Grinning and pressing a kiss on Jeff's lips, "You got a deal big boy."

* * *

Shrugging off his black jacket Jensen made himself comfortable on the couch a glass of whiskey sitting on the glass table waiting for him, picking it up he took a swallow of it enjoying the taste of it on his tongue as it went down his throat but he was careful not to drink it all, at least not until he talked with Jared.

Nervous didn't even begin to describe Jared at that moment as he stared at the door that leads to the room where Jensen was waiting for him, the moment he opened the door he would have to have a conversation with Jensen, one that was coming clearly by the second that was long overdue.

"You can do this Jared. Man up, you have no issues dancing in front of a club full of strangers you can talk to the man that has consumed your thoughts since the moment you first laid eyes on him." Jared did his best to give himself a pep talk. "Of course you weren't in love with any of those other people and you weren't worried about worrying about the best thing that happened in your life." Yeah, it was clear that Jared sucked at giving pep talks even if they were only to himself.

Forcing himself to move Jared grasp the doorknob and taking one more deep breath Jared turned it and opened the door.

"Hello, kitty cat." Jensen greeted as he took in Jared's nervous appearance. "I think that for right now we should skip your usual performance for me, not that I don't love them, but I think that we need to talk."

Jared swallowed, "I agree."

Patting the couch Jensen offered, "Come sit down sweetheart this isn't the kind of conversation we should be having so many feet apart."

Jared found himself frozen to the spot.

Emerald eyes bored into Jared's, "Please Jared." Never since they met had Jared heard Jensen say please.

Before he knew what was happening Jared felt his body moving on its own he found himself sitting on the couch beside Jensen close enough that their knees were touching.

Now that Jared was sitting beside him smooth-talking Jensen was at a loss for words.

It was Jared that broke the silence, "Chad talked with me earlier today. He says that it is time that I stop hiding all of me. That it is time that I let you get to know all of me, not just Jared the performer. I know that for a while know that you have been wanting to peruse a relationship with me, a real one. One that is outside what we have here."

Reaching out and cupping Jared's face between his hands Jensen pressed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Oh kitty that is all I want. From the moment I laid eyes on you up on the stage performing, I was hooked. You have me under your spell and I never want to break free of it." Jensen admitted.

Jared could feel his heartbeat picking up speed and he had to lick his suddenly dry lips. "But your Jensen Ackles you can have anyone you want! Why would you want someone like me?" Jared couldn't understand that.

Seeing the confusion shining in Jared's beautiful eyes Jensen silently cursed all of those who hurt his kitty to the point that he didn't think he was worthy of falling in love or having that love returned. "True, I am Jensen Ackles and I am used to having women and men falling at my feet but none of them are you, Jared."

Jared's breath caught as he looked into Jensen's eyes and he couldn't see a hint of a lie in them, "What does that mean? I'm just Jared, I am no one special."

"You're special to me Jared," Jensen admitted. "Oh sweetheart," Jensen tenderly stroke Jared's cheek, "I never believed in soulmates or true love until I met you. I have never allowed myself to open up to romance or serious relationships but I want that with you, I want to try. I want to curl up on the couch with you and hear about your day. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there. I want to make love to you and it is not just sex. That is what I see when I look at you."

Jared knew that Jensen meant every word, he didn't open up much but when he did he meant everything he said. "I never expected to have this life. Being a dancer at this club, I was so afraid when I first came here with Chad looking for a job. I had lost everything and almost everyone but Chad. Chad is my family that eventually moved on to include Jeff and then I met you."

Jensen was staring at Jared with hope in his eyes.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you I was lost. I found once again everything in my life was changed only this time it was for the better. I had always dreamed of finding love and settling down with the one who I would love until my dying day. You swept me off my feet before we even met. I had been so afraid that I would mess up my set that night and then when Jeff told me that you requested me for that night I had been so nervous but not afraid or frightened, I knew I was safe with you." Jared beamed at Jensen his smile was full of love for the other man. "I want everything you do as well. I want to come home to you, I want to give you private performances in our home. I want to wake up with you and then end up being late for work as you make me come apart underneath you or I will ride you taking you in so deeply that neither of us can move. I also want to go out on dates with you. I want to take walks in the park. I want us to adopt a dog and argue over what to name them."

A mixture of heat and longing filled Jensen, "Who said anything about getting a dog?" He teased.

Moving so he was sitting in Jensen's lap Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, "I did and we both know that you will do it because it makes me happy." Jared reminded him.

Giving a slight nod Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, "You do have a point there kitty. So Jared Padalecki does this mean that you will go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to." Jared agreed and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Good," A sensual smile appeared on Jensen's face, "Now I believe that you owe me a show."

"Indeed I do." Jared agreed and it would be a show Jensen wouldn't forget.

* * *

"I don't get you. You have no issue dancing for strangers and you are freaking out about your date with Jensen." Chad commented as he lazy about on Jared's bed watching his best friend freak out over what to wear on his official date with Jensen.

Tossing another outfit to the side Jared shot his friend a look, "I want to wow Jensen."

"You did that the first time he saw you dressed as a male Catwoman and had him almost jumping the stage to having you then and there." Chad reminded him.

Jared wouldn't say out loud that his friend had a point instead he turned to face him with his hands on his hips, "Are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and watch me panic?" Jared demanded.

Seeing that Jared was having a small freak out Chad climbed to his feet and headed over to the closet, hip checking Jared out of the way the blond quickly began pulling out an outfit that would make Jensen swoon. "Here wear this. If Jensen can't keep his hands off of you then there is something wrong with him."

Jared looked at the outfit with a hint of doubt, "If you are sure."

"Dude, when have I ever lead you astray?" Chad asked punching Jared lightly on the shoulder.

Giving Chad a flat look Jared drawled out, "I can think of ten things and the top one is that time that ended up with you being banned from the zoo for life."

Shrugging his shoulders, "It was worth it, how many people can claim that they got adopted by a mother tiger and her cubs?" Chad asked.

* * *

Chewing on the cookies he had made for this occasion Chris watched as Jensen carefully went through suit after suit at this point he was convinced that Jensen would be dragging him out to shop for a new suit.

"You do realize that Jared loves you in a suit and you made sure that each one you own would fit you perfectly and have people drooling over you, right?" Chris felt that he needed to remind his friend of that fact.

"I know all of that. I am looking for one that I haven't worn with Jared yet." Jensen called over his shoulder. A smile appearing on his face as he finally found what he was looking for, "Found it."

"Thank god! I was getting so bored sitting here." The only reason Chris didn't toss his hands up in the air was that he was holding a plate of cookies.

Hanging the suit on the door Jensen finally focused on his friend and bodyguard, "I didn't ask you to join me I told you to do whatever you wanted."

Taking a bit out of his double chocolate cookies Chris grinned at him, "I did. That is why I made cookies and came to enjoy the show of watching you get ready for your long-awaited date with Jared."

"You're a jackass," Jensen informed him.

"Takes one to know one."

And Jensen couldn't argue against that.

* * *

Neither man would admit to the other that they were nervous that night as Jensen arrived to pick up Jared. Leaving Chris in the limo, as much as he would love to be alone with Jared he would just have to satisfy being alone with Jared in the back of the limo.

"Wow." Jensen breathed out as he took in the sight of Jared dressed in a white suit with a black shirt underneath the top two buttons undone giving Jensen a teasing hint of his strong chest.

"I could say the same for you." Jared found himself licking his lips at the sight of Jensen in a dark blue suit that clung to Jensen in all the right places, he never thought a blue suit could look so good but for Jensen he made it look mouth-watering hot.

"Shall we?" Jensen offered his hand to Jared smiling as Jared slipped his hand into his.

* * *

The date had been everything Jared hoped for and more. Jensen took Jared to an exclusive restaurant where they had food to die for and Jared might have teased Jensen just a little bit as he moaned around the tiramisu for dessert. Jensen had gotten back at him when he dragged him back to the limo where Jensen made him moan for a different reason, Chris faked gagged as he rolled up the glass separating the two of them.

To both of their dismay soon they found themselves standing on Jared's doorstep.

"I had fun tonight." Jared sent Jensen a shy smile.

The sight of that smile had Jensen's heart beating, "I'm glad kitty. I had fun as well."

Biting his lower lip Jared decided to take a chance, "Do you want to stay the night?"

Part of Jensen wondered if he should say no but the stronger part of him had him saying, "Yes."

Rolling his eyes as he watched Jensen and Jared disappear behind the door Chris wasn't at all surprised when he got a text from Jensen telling him to go home. "Well, at least they waited until they were somewhere private to get it on."

* * *

Waking up the next morning with Jared curled against his side and his hand resting on Jensen's chest Jensen stared at the younger man knowing that this is where he was meant to be.

A soft yawn escaped Jared as his eyes fluttered open and the moment they landed on Jensen his face broke out into a soft smile, "Morning."

"Morning kitty." Jensen returned the greeting before pressing a kiss against Jared's lips.

"Mmm," Jared whispered several moments later when the kiss ended, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Good I plan on greeting you like that every morning," Jensen vowed.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Morning kitty." Jensen purred as he greeted Jared with a kiss.

Melting into the kiss Jared tugged Jensen closer until there wasn't an inch of space between their bodies just as it was getting good a third body, one of fur and for paws, jumped up on the bed breaking them apart.

Jensen glared at the panting dog who didn't look at all sorry for disturbing her owners. "I thought there was a rule of no dogs on the bed?" Jensen asked giving Jared a look.

"Aww but look at this sweet face how could anyone say no to Sammy?" Jared asked as he cooed at the Samoyed that they had adopted, pressing a kiss on the dog's nose. Pulling his attention onto Jensen Jared smirked at him and raised an eyebrow as he spotted their other member of the family who was staring at the bed. "Besides it is not like you haven't let Dean on the bed when I am gone."

Not admitting to anything Jensen patted the spot beside him and the brown pitbull jumped up on the bed putting his body between Jared's and Sam's pushing Jared closer to Jensen as he laid claim to the other dog.

"He really is your dog," Jared commented just like Jensen Dean was extremely possessive over Sammy and didn't like it when anyone had his attention, he tolerated Jared mostly because he took Sammy on walks helping him get rid of some of his energy.

There was no denying that so Jensen didn't bother, "Since our bed has been taken over what do you say that we make use of that glorious big bathtub we have and we can have some morning fun without being disturbed?"

Tossing back the covers and climbing over Jensen to land on the floor Jared tossed a grin over his shoulder as he took off for the ensuite bathroom, "Race you."

Smoothly climbing off the bed Jensen leisurely trailed after Jared arriving at the bathroom he closed the door behind him and gazed hungrily at Jared, "You know bad kitties get punished." Jensen whispered as he pulled Jared into his arms.

A coy look entered Jared's eyes, "Oh I am counting on it."

Claiming Jared's mouth in a deep kiss Jensen was once again thankful that he had pushed back all of his meetings until later that day and that Jared didn't have to work today because he had plans for his naughty kitty.


End file.
